Reise der Versuchung
Reise der Versuchung ist die dreizehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars. Sie wurde am 5. Februar 2010 erstmalig in den USA und am 22. Mai 2010 im deutschen Sprachraum auf dem Bezahlsender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. Am 4. September 2010 wurde die Folge erstmals im deutschen Free-TV auf dem Sender Kabel eins ausgestrahlt. Wochenschau Handlung [[Bild:Senatoren-Coronet.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die Senatoren auf der Coronet.]] Die Coronet ist mit der Herzogin von Mandalore, Satine Kryze, sowie den Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und einigen Senatoren auf dem Weg nach Coruscant. Obi-Wan erklärt derweil den Klonen die Gefahr, in der Satine aufgrund der Death Watch schwebt und lässt sie nach Bedrohungen auf dem Schiff suchen. Dann macht er sich mit Anakin auf den Weg zu Satine, wobei er ihm erzählt, dass er sie vor langer Zeit kannte. Satine redet unterdessen mit den Senatoren, denen sie erklärt, dass die Mandalorianer weiterhin neutral bleiben werden. Als die beiden Jedi-Ritter eintreffen, erklärt Obi-Wan, dass er die Herzogin beschützen werde, woraufhin diese verärgert reagiert, da sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten hat, worüber es zu einem Streit zwischen den beiden kommt. Die Klone überprüfen unterdessen weiter das Schiff. Dabei schleicht sich von ihnen unbemerkt eine Killersonde aus einer Kiste und tötet Redeye und kurz darauf auch Mixer. Satine und Obi-Wan setzen derweil ihren Streit fort, wobei sie von Orn Free Taa unterbrochen werden, der vorschlägt, erst einmal zu essen. Die beiden stimmen zu, allerdings verlässt Satine den Raum. Anakin fragt danach Obi-Wan weiter über seine gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Satine aus, wo dieser dann erzählt, dass vor langer Zeit auf einer Mission war, um sie zu beschützen. Allerdings wurde er dann vom Jedi-Orden versetzt, sodass er sie verlassen musste. In seinem Raum angekommen, wird Obi-Wan dann von Rex kontaktiert, der ihm erklärt, dass er den Kontakt mit zwei von seinen Leuten, Redeye und Mixer, verloren hat. Obi-Wan will sich auf den Weg machen, wird dann aber von Anakin aufgehalten, der meint, dass er gehen würde. Obi-Wan begibt sich dann deshalb zu Satine und ihrem Gefolge, denen er erklärt, dass sie in dem Raum bleiben müssen, da es ein Problem mit der Sicherheit gibt. miniatur|links|Die [[Killersonde greift an.]] Anakin ist bei den Klonen angekommen, wo es immer noch kein Zeichen von den beiden Verschwundenen gibt. Er redet mit seinem Droiden R2-D2, der sie zu einer Kiste führt, die leer ist, was darauf hindeutet, das etwas daraus frei herumläuft. Die Klone machen sich auf die Suche danach, während Anakin Obi-Wan kontaktiert und ihm die Lage erklärt. Kurz danach bemerkt Anakin einen Klon, der auf ihn zukommt und Redeye zu sein scheint. Trotzdem ist er misstrauisch, worauf er erkennt, dass der Klon von einer Killersonde geführt wird. Anakin kämpft mit seinem Lichtschwert gegen die Droiden, wobei schließlich ihm noch die Klone zu Hilfe kommen. Allerdings entkommt trotzdem einer der Droiden, was Anakin über Komm Obi-Wan erklärt. Dieser macht auch schon kurz darauf Bekanntschaft mit ihm, da der Droide in den Essensraum von Satine und ihren Leuten eindringt und sie angreift. Obi-Wan kann mit Unterstützung Satines, die einen Blaster bei sich hat, den Droiden und die aus seinem Inneren kriechenden Mini-Sonden vernichten. Anakin und die Klone haben ebenfalls Probleme mit ihrem Droiden, können ihn aber schließlich auch zerstören. Für die Jedi stellt sich nun die Frage, wer diese Attentäter an Bord geschmuggelt hat. Anakin findet mit Hilfe eines Protokolldroides heraus, dass die dafür als Verpackung genutzten Kisten ein Senatssiegel hatten und deshalb ohne Fragen akzeptiert wurden. Somit kommen nur die an Bord anwesenden Senatoren als der Verräter in Frage. Obi-Wan bemerkt noch einen kleinen Killerdrohnen in der Nähe und hat eine Idee, wie er die Identität des Verräters herausfinden kann. miniatur|rechts|[[Tal Merrik|Merrik hält Satine als Geisel.]] Als die Senatoren mit Satine das Essen fortsetzen, betritt Obi-Wan mit dem Droiden in einem durchsichtigen Kasten den Raum. Er glaubt, dass der Droide alle Senatoren anzugreifen versuchen wird, mit Ausnahme von demjenigen, der ihn programmiert hat. Obi-Wans Versuch hat Erfolg: Der Droide zeigt lediglich bei einem Senator Regungslosigkeit, bei Senator Tal Merrik. Der lässt nach dieser Enthüllung den Droiden frei und greift sich in der darauffolgenden Verwirrung einen Blaster. Damit nimmt er Satine als Geisel und flüchtet aus dem Raum. Nachdem Obi-Wan den Droiden zerstört hat, kontaktiert er Anakin, der aber seine eigenen Probleme hat. Er kämpft mit den Klonen gegen die letzte verbliebene Killersonde. Merrik begibt sich währenddessen mit Satine zur Brücke, wo er alle Anwesenden tötet. Obi-Wan verfolgt den Flüchtigen und trifft dabei auf Anakin, der den Droiden zerstört hat. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Merrik. Dieser kontaktiert unterdessen Pre Vizsla, den Anführer der Death Watch. Er erklärt ihm, dass er Satine hat und steuert daraufhin die Coronet aus dem Hyperraum, woraufhin diese von einigen wartenden Schiffen angegriffen wird, die Superkampfdroiden an Bord schleusen. Anakin kümmert sich darum, während Obi-Wan sich auf den Weg macht, um Satine zu retten. Er begibt sich zur Brücke, wo er Merrik erklärt, dass er unter Arrest stehe. Allerdings hat dieser mit einer Bombe an Bord die Macht, das Schiff sofort zu zerstören. Satine bittet deshalb Obi-Wan, nicht ihretwegen so viele Personen zu gefährden. Anakin hat inzwischen die Droiden besiegt und macht sich auf den Weg zu Obi-Wan. Merrik verlässt mit Satine die Brücke, wo er immer noch von Obi-Wan begleitet wird. Als Satine erkennt, dass sie wahrscheinlich bald sterben wird, gesteht sie Obi-Wan ihre Liebe, was dieser erwidert. Als der darüber verärgerte Merrik abgelenkt ist, kann sich Satine befreien und hat nun den Blaster in der Hand, mit dem sie ihn bedroht. Allerdings kann Merrik mit der Bombe immer noch das Schiff zerstören und meint, dass Satine aufgrund ihrer pazifistischen Neigung ihn nicht töten könnte. Kurz darauf taucht Anakin hinter Merrik auf und ersticht ihn mit seinem Lichtschwert. Die Coronet trifft schließlich auf Coruscant ein, wo die Reisenden von Bord gehen und von Kanzler Palpatine begrüßt werden. Satine und Obi-Wan verabschieden sich dort voneinander. Dramatis personae *Cody *Rex *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Satine Kryze *Tal Merrik *Mixer *Redeye *Anakin Skywalker *Orn Free Taa *Pre Vizsla Trivia * Während die gesprochene Moral zu Beginn der Episode „''Bereue nicht die Vergangenheit, sonst verpasst du deine Zukunft.“ lautet, wurde für den eingeblendeten Text „''Fürchte Dich nicht vor der Zukunft, weine nicht um die Vergangenheit.“ verwendet. * Senatorin Kin Robb wird in der deutschen Version, obwohl sie offensichtlich weiblich ist, als männlich identifiziert. * Als Anakin Obi-Wan das Gerät übergibt, mit dem er die Kiste überprüft hatte, ist auf diesem in spiegelverkehrtem Aurabesh ATTE RULEZ SOME TEXT zu lesen, was dem Zünder in Rekruten auf dem ATTE RUL3Z SOME TEXT ähnelt. * Als Tal Merrik fragt Wer macht den Anfang und macht sich einen Namen als kaltblütiger Mörder? Daraufhin wird er von Anakin mit dem Lichtschwert durchbohrt und im Hintergrund erscheint das Ende des imperialen Marsches. Dies ist wahrscheinlich eine Anspielung auf Anakins zukunft als Darth Vader. Weblinks * * * Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 2.13 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen en:Voyage of Temptation es:Voyage of Temptation it:Voyage of Temptation nl:Voyage of Temptation pt:Voyage of Temptation ru:Рейс искушения